freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Bonnie
For info on the FNaF World character of the same name, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). :If you are looking for his reskinned variant from the Halloween Edition, please go here. Nightmare Bonnie = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (eleven if the Halloween Edition animatronics are counted) in the game. He is the nightmarish incarnation of Bonnie. He makes his way towards the player down the Left Hall and cautious action must be taken to keep him at bay. If the player fails to do so, Nightmare Bonnie can either jumpscare the player in the doorway or in the middle of the room. He was later reskinned to become Jack-O-Bonnie in the Halloween Edition. Appearance Nightmare Bonnie is a bluish-purple and broken-down animatronic rabbit. Many of his features are exaggerated beyond reality, such as his sharp teeth, big jaw, and claws. Parts of him have a lighter purple shade such as his muzzle, chin, inner ears, and belly. A large tear extends from his upper torso to his hips, almost completely revealing the endoskeleton beneath. He sports a red bow tie. Like most of the other Nightmare animatronics, his overall body shape is much different from his original counterpart, being much more squared and flat. He appears to be somewhat taller than his original counterpart as well. Nightmare Bonnie's arms and legs have multiple smaller rips throughout. Just like the other Nightmare animatronics, his hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's in design. His right hand and left foot are completely stripped of its fabric, showing yet more of the endoskeleton frame, like his counterpart from the second game. Both kneecaps are missing as well as the ankles. As with all the other Nightmares, Nightmare Bonnie's head appears to be separated into two parts for unknown reasons, giving him a gaping jaw. He has two sets of razor-sharp teeth. A large part of the material around his eyes are completely missing. His ears are bent at steep angles and have multiple tears in them. Nightmare Bonnie's eyes are exactly the same as Springtrap's except with purple irises instead of gray. He also sports wiry whiskers on his cheeks. Locations Nightmare Bonnie can visit two different visible places in the fourth game, these places being the Left Hall and the Bedroom when attacking. To keep him away, when checking the Left Door for him, the player should wait 3 to 4 seconds. If his breathing is heard, the player is advised to hold the door down until his footsteps are heard. Then, it's possible to safely step away. Behavior Nightmare Bonnie is a incredibly active antagonist in the first few nights. He behaves similarly to Nightmare Chica except that he comes down the Left Hall. He first starts in an unseeable room that connects both halls, then can be seen peering behind the far end of the Left Hall or, if right next to the door, his jumpscare. If the player ignores Nightmare Bonnie for too long while he's at the door, he will enter the Bedroom. When the player is at the left door, it is advised to listen for breathing, as no visual cues will be available to tell if Nightmare Bonnie is there. Assuming no audio cues are heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as Nightmare Bonnie can be slightly delayed if he is at the end of the hall. As with the other animatronics, Nightmare Bonnie becomes inactive on Night 5 and Nightmare with Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare taking on his role instead. Halloween Edition Jack-O-Bonnie is a Halloween-themed reskinned variant of Nightmare Bonnie that replaces his original counterpart for the Halloween Edition. Appearance His appearance looks exactly like his original variant with the exception of Halloween-themed colors. Rather than being blue-purple, Jack-O-Bonnie is brownish-orange/green in color with lighter shade of orange on his stomach. His muzzle, chin, and the insides of his ears are colored in red-orange. In place of his normal endoskeleton eyes, the eye sockets are quite brightly glowing orange and yellow, just like an actual stereotypical Jack-o-lantern. The shade of his teeth are glowing light-yellow that allow his endoskeleton jaw to glow in a little bit dimmed light. He lacks both a nose and an endoskeleton head as well with his endoskeleton teeth being the only exception. While lacking an endoskeleton head, a large hole can be seen from the right back side of his head. His endoskeleton chest is also absent which exposes his backbone with two strings of red wire visible from under his bowtie. A similar effect appears to have been applied to his overall body colored in shining yellow tints, as they can be seen within the torso as well as some endoskeleton parts such as fingers, few limbs, backbone, pelvis, feet, right ear frame, and the top of his left ear. Eventually, his bowtie glows brilliantly in orange/yellow color. Behavior Jack-O-Bonnie's behavior is nearly identical to his regular variant; however, there are some differences. From the Left Hall, he doesn't seem to duck down a little while retreating, unlike his original variant. Very much like an actual Jack-o-lantern, bright shining colors from within his body and head causes him to glow in the dark. Jack-O-Chica shares the same effect. While Jack-O-Bonnie's jumpscaring the player from the Left Hall (especially from the very first frame of his jumpscare), the flashlight's light beam is much dimmer than from the Standard Edition. Similar to Jack-O-Chica, his jumpscare animation from the Left Hall and Bedroom is slightly faster. From the Bedroom, he is straight while performing his jumpscare, making it a complete different style of his jumpscare. Trivia *It is possible to complete a night while in the middle of Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare, as seen here. *The way Nightmare Bonnie travels in the Left Hall is similar to the way Bonnie goes in the West Hall from Five Nights at Freddy's. **It is also similar to how Bonnie entered the Left Air Vent in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Nightmare Bonnie is one of the five animatronics in the Five Nights at Freddy's series to have two jumpscares; the others are Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Springtrap, Nightmare Freddy and technically Nightmare Chica (if her cupcake is considered to be a second jumpscare). *Nightmare Bonnie is one of the multiple nightmare animatronics who is not available for the "Making of" gallery from the Extra menu; four others are Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare, and Plushtrap. *Nightmare Bonnie appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Bonnie but similar to Springtrap. *On the Extra menu, a wire appears to be floating next to the left side of Nightmare Bonnie's waist. This is most likely an overlooked leftover from making the Extra menu model. *The way Nightmare Bonnie's left foot is completely stripped off from its fabric is how Bonnie's left foot from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is completely stripped off. **Nightmare Bonnie's right hand is also stripped off, with Bonnie's right hand from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 stripped off as well. *He is the second counterpart of Bonnie not to possess a guitar, the first being Springtrap and the third being Plushtrap. *The sound of Nightmare Bonnie's scream in the trailer is a bit different from the game itself. *Oddly, Nightmare Bonnie has a somewhat light bluish tint to himself, especially compared to his counterparts. **This is also the case with Bonnie in the end-of-night minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *There is a bug that sometimes occur on Nightmare Bonnie. If the player switches on the Flashlight at the left door, then instantly closes it when Nightmare Bonnie is there, he will not appear, but approximately 2 seconds later, the door will open without any notice, followed by Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare, resulting in a Game Over. *Nightmare Bonnie is currently Bonnie's only counterpart to have whiskers. *Nightmare Bonnie is one of two characters in the series to have a cleft "chin", the other being Purple Guy as revealed by the rare boot screens in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *Nightmare Bonnie is one of four nightmare animatronics that can pick up the player off of the ground during a jumpscare, the others being Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Fredbear. *Oddly, Nightmare Bonnie is the only nightmare animatronic who possess a different eye color, while the rest have red or orange color. Halloween Edition *Nightmare Bonnie (as Jack-O-Bonnie) is one of the nightmare animatronics to receive a recolored variant for the Halloween Edition. The other being Nightmare Chica. *Before the Halloween update comes out, the teaser for Jack-O-Bonnie was heavily believed to be a teaser for a nightmarish counterpart of Spring Bonnie. *In the first teaser for the Halloween update, Jack-O-Bonnie's head seems to be much smaller than how it does in-game. **His jaw seems to be missing in the teaser. It is most likely to represent an actual pumpkin. *Jack-O-Bonnie clearly lacks a nose. It is unknown why he lacks one, but it is assumed that is actually referring to his head being a pumpkin since Jack-o-lanterns has holes for eyes, nose, and mouth. *The first frame of Jack-O-Bonnie's jumpscare from the Left Hall doesn't seem to be bright as the others. It is unknown why this is. *Jack-O-Bonnie is the only reskinned character in the Halloween Edition who has a different jumpscare but is not another character. **In comparison to his original version's bedroom jumpscare (ends up gaping and looking downward), Jack-O-Bonnie's bedroom jumpscare more closely resembles the jumpscare of Nightmare Fredbear (ends up with mouth snapped shut and eyes staring straight at the player). *Jack-O-Bonnie is the only reskinned character to sport with few glowing endoskeleton parts. *From the Extra menu, Jack-O-Bonnie is the only reskinned animatronic to have a different position than Nightmare Bonnie from the Standard Edition. Jack-O-Bonnie is able to fully close his mouth along with Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare BB, Nightmare Foxy and Plushtrap Errors *Upon close inspection, during the very first frames of Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare animation, his arms are already outstretched and blocking the door frame. That means, if the player shines the light on Nightmare Bonnie when he is at the door, his left arm looks like it just appeared from thin air. *Upon close inspection of Jack-O-Bonnie, his endoskeleton head seems to be slightly visible. **Along with that, Jack-O-Bonnie's left hand from the beginning of his Left Hall jumpscare seems to be the same as Nightmare Bonnie's but slightly away from the door he clipped in the original version. ***His pelvis seem to have the same pelvis as Nightmare Bonnie's, too. (This can be seen when brightened.) ****A couple of fingers on his left hand seems to have be unchanged, too, but not unchanged anywhere else. *When Jack-O-Bonnie jumpscares the player from the Left Hall and the Bedroom, his bowtie doesn't seem to glow at all. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nb peek.gif|Nightmare Bonnie retreating around the corner (click to animate). FCHW0Qe.png|Nightmare Bonnie can be seen in the still-image frame, before attacking the player. Halloween Edition Jack-O-Bonnie_Hallway_Scare.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie retreating (click to animate). JackOBonniePreAttack.png|Jack-O-Bonnie's still image frame, before attacking the player. Notice the differences between this and the original. Brightened JackOBonniePreAttackBrightened.png|Jack-O-Bonnie's still image frame, before attacking the player, brightened. Miscellaneous Five Nights at Freddy's 4 FNaF_4_Teaser_2.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the second teaser. NightmareBonnieExtra.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the Extra menu. Titlescreenbg.png|Nightmare Bonnie, as seen on the Main Menu. Halloween Edition Inthedark01.jpg|Jack-O-Bonnie in his respective teaser. Jack o bonnie by thatguy395-d9ey6xz.png|Jack-O-Bonnie in the extra menu. Others thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Brightened FNaF_4_Teaser_2_bright.png|Nightmare Bonnie in the second teaser, brightened. |-|Audio = Gameplay The sound Nightmare Bonnie/Jack-O-Bonnie makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The breathing sounds Nightmare Bonnie/Jack-O-Bonnie makes when right outside the left door. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males